This I Promise You
by Never an Absolution
Summary: A one-shot JJHR songfic.


Rating: G

Pairing: J and J

Disclaimer: I own neither the show, Jonny Quest, nor the song, This I Promise You. Thanks.

  
  
  
  


This I Promise You

  


by Never an Absolution

  
  
  


Jessie Bannon hugged her knees to her chest and sighed. In her twenty-two years, her family had come up against a lot of adversity . . . but it still hurt, every time.

  
  
  
  


_ The visions around you bring tears to your eyes_

_ And all that surrounds are secrets and lies_

  
  
  
  


She looked back over the long winding years of her life. In all her many adventures, she had rarely seen such destruction as she had in the last month. A sigh escaped her lips as she gazed out of the open tent flap. In her mind's eye, she could still see the column of black smoke rising from the village by the river.

  
  
  
  


But that wasn't the only thing on her mind. She was twenty-two years and six months old on that very day. The problem was that her love life was flat lining. She'd dated guys before, some of them pretty seriously- but she could never keep a boyfriend long. _You just haven't met the right man yet,_ she told herself. _Obviously, no one you've met yet is for you._ Yet, even as she thought this, a blonde-haired young man's face entered her thoughts. _Quest?_ she thought incredulously. _Yeah, right._

  
  
  
  


That was another of her problems- ever since she'd left for college, she seemed to have fallen for her good friend, Jonathan Quest. It was insane. She didn't entirely understand it. All she knew was that his voice dispelled the rain clouds, and his face brought sunshine back to her usually mundane existence. That was why guys didn't like going out with her. Her mind was always on a certain Jonny Quest. She groaned at her own stupidity. _Oh, what a world._

  
  
  
  


Having little to do besides mope about her nonexistent social life, she decided to get up and see what she could do in the reconstruction of the village. Maybe that would cheer her up. She started to stand, but stopped short as a shadow fell across the door.

  
  
  
  


_ I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope_

_ Keeping your faith when it's gone_

  
  
  
  


It was Jonny. His fatigue was clearly written on his face, but he looked happy all the same. "Hey, Jessie. I was gonna grab some dinner then go back to the village. Wanna come?" He peered in and looked at her more closely. "Aw, Jess, quit moping around like this." He entered the tent and surprised her by kneeling by her and putting his hand on her shoulder. "These people are gonna be fine."

  
  
  
  


Jessie nodded, then frowned and said, "I just wish- that I could have done more." He gave her a lopsided smile. "You did more than anyone could have asked you to." He looked into her eyes and smiled. She returned the smile- Jonny could always cheer her up. Still smiling, she stood to leave.

  
  
  
  


_ The one you should call_

_ Was standing here all along_

  
  
  
  


He followed her into the bright sunlight. As they left the tent, she turned to him. "Thank you, Jonny," she said. "For what?" he asked, quizzically. "For . . . for being you. For being here for me," she replied, smiling, then turned to go to the food tent. Jonny watched her go, a smile playing across his lips. "Any time, Jessie."

  
  
  
  


_ And I will take you in my arms_

_ And hold you right where you belong_

  
  
  
  


The pair walked across the dirt to the food tent. Inside, Jonny nonchalantly put his arm on her shoulders as he inspected the contents of the cooler. Jessie couldn't help but enjoy it. It felt so . . . right, somehow. She desperately fought the urge to lean against him. Here it was, again. Why should she feel this way about Jonny? Jonny Quest, of all people!

  
  
  
  


Jonny was her friend- one of her best friends. It seemed absurd that she should care so about someone she had lived with all her life. Thinking back on those times, she smiled. Jonny was always getting into some insane kind of trouble and getting them all to do crazy things. _What is it about him?_ she asked herself. But then she thought of how boyishly good-looking he was- his unruly blond hair, the smile that was never far from his lips, the blue of his eyes. She thought of his reckless abandon, his smile, his laughter . . .

  
  
  
  


_ 'Til the day my life is through,_

_ This I promise you-_

_ This I promise you._

  
  
  
  


She grabbed two sodas and handed him one, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of her fingers brushing his. Opening her soda nervously, she continued to rationalize with herself as Jonny turned to gaze over the African horizon. Jessie watched him with a feeling of desperation. How had she fallen for her best friend? Especially one who was so oblivious to all advances of all females. She sighed and pounded her forehead with the heel of her hand. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He looked back suddenly and saw her. She gave an embarrassed smile and asked, "Shall we go?"

  
  
  
  


She turned and left, trying not to laugh. Jonny stood in the doorway of the tent and watched her walk away. As the edge of the sun touched the horizon, she turned back to look at him. The setting sun shone on her red hair, illuminating it with tinges of gold. With her eyebrows raised, face expectant . . . she looked beautiful. Jonny watched her, the oh-so-familiar twinge of nervousness hitting him again.

  
  
  
  


_ I've loved you forever, in lifetimes before_

_ And I promise you, never will you hurt anymore_

  
  
  
  


Hands in pockets, face carefully expressionless, he strolled out to where she stood. Then, they turned down the road to the village. As they walked, they discussed everyday things: Jonny's work at college, Jessie's imminent graduation, Hadji's latest letter. "I'm glad he's meeting nice girls," said Jonny. "But I hope they can go through an entire date without her trying to kill him."

  
  
  
  


Jessie laughed. Jonny listened to her dreamily. She had the most beautiful laugh- sweet, sincere. But then, he would have thought anything she did was beautiful. Then he laughed bitterly to himself. _You idiot, Quest. She's Jessie. She still thinks of you as a kid._

  
  
  
  


They'd been the best of friends their whole lives. Jonny, however, had always had something of a crush on her. She'd never seemed to feel the same, even when they'd kissed on that haunted island. He was sure he was in a phase, and that when he went to college, he'd forget her.

  
  
  
  


But he was wrong. Although he dated a good number of other girls, he'd never felt at all like that about them. Going to a fancy restaurant or water skiing with them had never meant as much as watching a movie with Jess. And kissing . . . he'd always thought that it was supposed to be something special. With those girls, it wasn't. For those three years, he'd wondered if maybe he weren't in love with his red-haired friend. Then, when he got off the plane last month and saw her, smiling at him, he knew he was.

  
  
  
  


And here he was, a month later, and he still hadn't worked up the nerve to tell her. He sighed at himself. It was all he could do to act normal around her. Jonny would sit in Jessie's tent at night, and she'd tell him her feelings about everything, and he just wanted to make everything right. _Then why don't you tell her, Quest?_ He shook his head. He couldn't- if he told her and she didn't feel the same way, then their chance was gone. And he couldn't have handled that.

  
  
  
  


_ I give you my word, I give you my heart_

_ This is a battle we've won_

  
  
  
  


Jessie saw him shake his head. "What're you shaking your head for, Jonny?" He smiled, a little sadly. "Nothing." She seemed a little put out by his answer, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

  
  
  
  


When they reached the village, Jessie looked around with downcast eyes. Jonny knew how she was feeling- the village was nearly destroyed. He put his arm around her shoulders again, carefully, not daring to breathe. She just looked at him. "This is terrible. We should have been able to stop it before it got this far." He gave a half-smile and said, "With the fire as large as it was, we did quite well."

  
  
  
  


A villager approached the two. Smiling, she said in her best English, "Thank you for saving our home. Thank you for stopping those men. And thank you very much for building new houses for us." Jessie looked surprised. "You're not mad?" "No, no, miss. We are all grateful," the woman replied earnestly. Jessie nodded as the woman walked away. "See?" said Jonny. "No one's mad at you, Jess. The battle goes to our side this time."

  
  
  
  


_ And with this vow_

_ Forever has now begun_

  
  
  
  


Jessie turned to smile at him. He was again struck by her beauty. But there was so much more to her- her strength, her humor, her determination, her intelligence, her smile, her sunny disposition . . . he shook himself out of his reverie and looked around. "We're too late; looks like they're already leaving for the day."

  
  
  
  


Dr. Quest, Race, and Estella drove by in a Jeep. Pulling up beside them, Race asked, "Would you two like a ride back?" Jonny and Jessie looked at each other shyly, each wanting to walk but not wanting to say so. Dr. Quest noted this and, smiling inwardly, said, "Actually, we don't have much room; why don't you walk back?" Jonny and Jessie both nodded, and the Jeep pulled away in a cloud of dust.

  
  
  
  


As she tried to walk in the blinding dust, Jessie stepped in a hole and lost her balance. Jonny saw this and caught her before she fell. As the dust cleared, she turned to look at him. "Thanks," she said. Jonny couldn't read the look on her face, so he just smiled. "All in a day's work for a Boy Scout. A good deed a day- or whatever they do." Jessie laughed. "You were a Boy Scout for all of a week." "All right, then," Jonny replied. "Just someone trying to protect a friend."

  
  
  
  


She smiled at him as she got to her feet. "You should see me try to walk in high heels," she joked. "I really need someone to break my fall then." "I'll be there for you," he said, and they both laughed. As she began to walk down the road, he whispered, "I promise."

  
  
  
  


_ Just close your eyes each lovin' day_

_ And, oh, this feeling won't go away_

  
  
  
  


As he ran to join her, she said, "Do you know what I like about you, Quest? I know that I don't have to worry when I'm with you. You always try to protect your friends." He smiled. "Thanks." He wondered if she knew why he protected her so carefully. Probably not. He was always worried when she was out of sight, but he never said anything. She'd probably just beat him up. But, that was something else he loved about her.

  
  
  
  


_ 'Til the day my life is through,_

_ This I promise you-_

_ This I promise you._

  
  
  
  


Jessie looked at Jonny nervously. He'd been giving her strange looks all day, and he was being very quiet. Oh, well. At least it gave her time to think. She was still stuck on the Jonny issue. Could she tell him? What if he didn't feel the same way? What a horrid thought. Was it better to remain as they were?

  
  
  
  


_ Over and over I fall_

_ When I hear you call_

  
  
  
  


Jonny called her name. "Jess? You looked a little lost there." She just smiled at him weakly. They walked on in companionable silence. As Jessie watched him walk, confident, hands in pockets, smiling slightly, observing the scenery, she felt again confused. Of all the scrapes and crazy crusades and shenanigans she'd ever gotten into, this one took the cake: She was in love with Jonny Quest.

  
  
  
  


_ Without you in my life, baby_

_ I just wouldn't be living at all_

  
  
  
  


But, what now? She had return to her school in Georgia, and he had to return to his school in Boston. What could she do, even if he knew how she felt? She just sighed again. _In love with Jonny Quest, _she mused._ Who'd have thunk?_

  
  
  
  


They reached the point on the road where a little path led off to a cliff. Jonny loved to sit there to think, but he doubted Jessie had ever been there. He nervously asked her if she'd like to go see it. She quickly agreed and they started off down the path.

  
  
  
  


They reached it quickly. Upon seeing it, Jessie gasped. "This is beautiful!" "Yeah, I like it," he replied, then mentally kicked himself. _I like it? Suave,_ he thought to himself. She'd be throwing herself at his feet now. She just smiled and turned around to view the wilderness in front of her.

  
  
  
  


Jonny took a breath then walked up behind her. Cautiously, he put his arms around her, over her shoulders. She leaned back against him, and he released the breath he'd been holding. She'd stopped growing at about fourteen, and he now towered above her. She was just the right height for him to rest his chin on the top of her head. So he did.

  
  
  
  


_ And I will take you in my arms_

_ And hold you right where you belong_

  
  
  
  


They stood there like that for while, until the velvety night sky was dotted with stars. Jonny breathed deeply, gathering the smell of her shampoo. _You've turned into a regular old sap, Jonny Quest,_ he told himself. But, for her, he didn't mind.

  
  
  
  


She turned to look at him, bringing their faces very close together. They both blushed, and Jessie looked away. Jonny, however, knew that this was the time to tell her. Releasing his hold on her, he turned her to face him and looked deep into her eyes.

  
  
  
  


_'Til the day my life is through,_

_ This I promise you, baby_

  
  
  
  


Jessie looked back at him, trying to read his expression. The first thought that came to mind was- but no, it couldn't be that. Jonny couldn't possibly feel that way about her. His voice broke through her thoughts. "Jessie? Can I tell you something?"

  
  
  
  


_ Just close your eyes each lovin' day_

_ And, oh, these feeling won't go away_

  
  
  
  


"Anything," she answered. He swallowed, looking genuinely scared. That was an expression she didn't see on him often. He took her hands, which Jessie admittedly enjoyed. He studied her face a moment, then reached up, as though to stroke her hair. But then he dropped both hands to his sides.

  
  
  
  


"Jess, you know we've been like a brother and sister for years." She nodded, wondering what he meant by that. Did he like it that way? Did he not like it that way? He continued. "And, we've each gone to our own schools, in different states, and we don't see much of each other." She nodded again. "Well, Jess . . ." He was going very slowly and struggling with what he was trying to say. "Jessie, you're one of my best friends, and you always have been. But I want to know . . ." Here he stopped again. He looked down, then back at up her. "Jessie, I love you."

  
  
  
  


_ Every word I say is true,_

_ This I promise you_

  
  
  
  


Jessie was shocked. Entirely paralyzed. When her brain unfroze enough to think, it started working like mad. _Did he just say that? Did he just mean that?_ She gained enough control of her face to stare at him. He nodded confirmation. "This probably seems out of the blue, but I really do mean it. I think I always have, but once you left for college, I knew, and I've been wanting to tell you. I have no idea what you'll say, no idea how you feel, but . . ."

  
  
  
  


With a shock, she realized he meant it. She smiled, and Jonny laughed. In a single step she was in his arms. He was grinning and kissing the top of her head, and she was smiling shyly into his shoulder. Without looking at him, she said, "I had no idea you did, but . . . I love you too, Jonny."

  
  
  
  


_ Every word I say is true,_

_ This I promise you,_

  
  
  
  


Jonny stepped back and looked gazed at her, happier than she'd seen him in a long time. Brushing her hair out of her face, he cupped her face in his hands. Smiling, he leaned forward to kiss her. Jessie closed her eyes their lips touched. It was . . . good. Oh, was it ever. When they finally pulled away from each other, they both looked a little dazed. 

  
  
  
  


Jessie was, of course, confused. How wouldn't they work this out, attending school so far apart? She didn't know, but that didn't matter anymore. They sat down on the cliff side by side. Jonny put his arm around her shoulder, and they sat together and watched the stars.

  
  
  
  


_ ooh, I promise you._

  
  
  
  


Morning and Dr. Quest found Jonny and Jessie in the same position, asleep. Dr. Quest, relieved at having finally found them, radioed Race. "Race, I found her. No, she's still asleep. Not alone; she's here with Jonny. No, Race calm down. It was nothing like that. It seems they came out here to talk and fell asleep. I'll wake them up in a moment."

  
  
  
  


Benton turned off the radio and watched his son sleep with an arm around Jessie. _Didn't I call it?_ Smiling, he shook Jonny's shoulder. Jonny woke with a start and looked around. Smiling at the still sleeping Jessie, he suddenly noticed his father. "Uh, Pop, don't worry." 

  
  
  
  


"I'm not," Benton replied truthfully. "Maybe we should head back for civilization." Jonny agreed and gently shook Jessie awake. She smiled at him, then the three turned to head back for camp.

  
  
  
  


fin

  
  
  
  


Please review!


End file.
